Infiel
by alessandra98
Summary: Una noche era lo único que se podía permitir.


**Infiel**

* * *

No debería estar ahí. Se suponía que en ese momento debía estar a cientos de kilómetros de Konoha. Pero helo ahí, como un ladrón en el medio de la noche, aprovechando la oscuridad que lo escondía. No porque necesitase cubierta, sabía muy bien como ocultar su presencia, tenía que ver más con la culpa. No debía estar ahí.

 _Quería estar ahí._

Nunca había puesto un pie en ese lugar antes, pero no fue le fue difícil encontrar la casa a la que ellos se habían mudado. Ellos habían cambiado el pequeño apartamento de recién casados por una casa de dos pisos, que acomodaba a la nueva adición de su familia. Y por 'ellos' se refería a Ino, su esposo y su hijo.

Habían pasado tres años desde que dejó Konoha, tres años desde que había dicho adiós a su familia con el propósito de preservar su seguridad, de asegurar un futuro para la nueva generación. En esos tres años mucho había cambiado y al mismo tiempo, todo seguía igual. Por más cliché que sonase.

En la mañana sorprendería a su esposa y a su hija, quien estaba por cumplir tres. Disfrutaría de su corta estadía con ellas, Sakura lo agradecería, Sarada probablemente no lo recordaría un par de meses después. Sin embargo, esa noche no habría regresado a su hogar. Esa corta hora antes del paso de la noche a la madrugada se la iba a dedicar a ellos, el resto de su familia.

Se había escabullido a la residencia Yamanaka sin ningún problema, y ahora yacía de pie en la habitación matrimonial, junto a la cama, observándola. Ino dormía, a pesar de la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana e iluminaba gentilmente su rostro. Un par de líneas de edad contorneaban sus ojos, pero pasarían desapercibidas para alguien menos observador que él, era casi como sí los años no la hubieran tocado. Sai, el impostor, su imitación barata, la abrazaba por la cintura, con una expresión de paz en su rostro normalmente indescifrable. Sí había alguien con el poder de enmendar a alguien con tanto daño emocional como el ex miembro Raíz, esa era Ino. Y ahora Sai ocupaba el lugar que en otra vida le habría pertenecido a él.

En sueños, Ino arrugó ligeramente el ceño. Sasuke se preguntó sí estaría teniendo pesadillas, o sí lo estaría recordando a él. En un gesto romántico, muy inusual de él, se inclinó para despegar de su frente una única hebra rebelde que se había salido de lugar. Incluso cuando dormía Ino era hermosa. Pero con la acción delató su presencia, aunque quizás lo había hecho a propósito, ella seguía siendo una kunoichi de Konoha y sus reflejos eran veloces. A Sasuke poco le importó el riesgo que corría, valía la pena ver esa mirada verdemar sobre él una vez más.

Ino no movió un solo músculo de su cuerpo, pero su rostro se contorsionó en una plétora de expresiones: sorpresa, felicidad, enojo y, por último, nostalgia. La que acompañó con un par de silenciosas lágrimas. Él las limpió y besó su frente para decir adiós. Fue un movimiento osado ya que podría despertar a Sai, pero aquello no le preocupaba, un solo toque de los dedos de Ino lo harían olvidar. Ella ya había hecho uso de esa técnica antes con su esposo, cuando el amorío entre ellos había recién comenzado.

Sasuke se separó y ella le sonrió tristemente y cerró los ojos. Ambos sabían que aquella era la única interacción que podrían tener. Ya no eran críos, entendían las consecuencias de sus acciones y de cómo lastimarían a las personas que amaban sí alguna vez lo suyo saliese a la luz. Y a pesar de que todavía existía amor entre ellos, había sido para mejor acabar su relación. Sobretodo después del anuncio de embarazo de Ino.

Sasuke entró a la habitación de Inojin, no lo veía desde que era un bebé de meses. Sobre una repisa halló una foto del niño con Sai. El parecido entre padre e hijo era irrefutable a primera vista, pero en realidad, Inojin se parecía a él, Sasuke. Inojin era su hijo, sangre de su sangre, y él lo supo en el momento que lo vio. Ino lo había negado al principio, juró y perjuró que Sai era el padre. Pero Sasuke podía ver más allá de su mentira, Ino estaba intentando proteger su matrimonio.

Eventualmente, la rubia lo aceptó. Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiesen hacer al respecto. Al igual que con Ino, una relación entre él y su hijo no podía existir. Decidieron que Inojin crecería conociendo a Sai como su padre. Y así había sido.

Con su único brazo, Sasuke cargó al pequeño y lo recostó contra su hombro. El niño se movió incómodo por un segundo, pero no tardó en ceder ante el calor y conforte de su pecho. Sasuke lo amaba, y ésta era una rara ocasión que tenía para pasar a solas con él. Se quedó así por unos diez minutos, meciéndolo suavemente como alguna vez había hecho cuando era un bebé. Daría el mundo por tener más tiempo con él, pero ese no era el camino que había escogido.

Lo depositó con cuidado en su pequeña cama y, para su sorpresa, Inojin estaba despierto. Sus ojos verdes, idénticos a los de su madre, lo miraban con curiosidad. Sasuke se llevó el dedo índice a sus labios. _Shhh._

El niño sonrió y se giró sobre sí para agarrar un pequeño animal de felpa, un puerquito color naranja, y se lo entregó al amable extraño en medio de su habitación. El hombre que jamás sabría que era su padre. Y como sí nada hubiese pasado, cerró los ojos para volverse a dormir.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y guardó el peluche en uno de los bolsillos de su capa negra. Un suvenir que atesoraría para siempre, aunque nunca admitiría a hacer algo tan sentimental.

Salió por la puerta trasera, por donde había entrado una hora atrás, y cuando la cerró tras de sí, maldijo la situación. Como odiaba en lo que se había convertido.

Ino e Inojin eran suyos, pero jamás podría reconocerlos como Uchihas. Los amaba, pero también amaba a su esposa e hija. Al igual que Ino e Inojin amaban a Sai. Agradecía la vida que llevaba, pero él siempre cargaría con el peso de su infidelidad.

Cinco años atrás no solo había engañado a Sakura, también había sido injusto con Ino por no poder darle más que encuentros clandestinos. Y aún peor, le era infiel a sus hijos. Había dejado Konoha con la excusa de una misión de investigación, pero en el fondo había otra razón. ¿Cómo podría su consciencia permitirle criar a uno de sus hijos y no al otro? En su intento de no querer negarle un padre a Inojin, había privado a Sarada de ese privilegio.

Todavía había tiempo para cambiar las cosas, pero la verdad traería más daño que soluciones. Se adentró a las desiertas calles de la aldea, otra vez dejando a parte de su familia atrás.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Nunca se me hizo muy claro el timeline del final de la serie, pero traté de hacer este fic realista. Aquí, Sasuke dejó Konoha poco después del nacimiento de la nueva generación y este fic esta situado en una visita improvista. Los niños son tan pequeños que no lo recordarían más adelante.**

 **Esta idea me llegó ayer y no pude sacármela de la cabeza hasta que la escribiera. Espero que les haya gustado. (Ahórrense el hate si no fue así).**

 **Un abrazo,**

 **Alessa**


End file.
